The need for low emissions fuels has created an increased demand for light olefins for use in alkylation, oligomerization, MTBE and ETBE synthesis processes. In addition, a low cost supply of light olefins, particularly propylene, continues to be in demand to serve as feedstock for polyolefin, particularly polypropylene production.
Fixed bed processes for light paraffin dehydrogenation have recently attracted renewed interest for increasing olefin production. However, these types of processes typically require relatively large capital investments as well as high operating costs. It is therefore advantageous to increase olefin yield using processes, which require relatively small capital investment. It would be particularly advantageous to increase olefin yield in catalytic cracking processes.
Catalytic cracking is an established and widely used process in the petroleum refining industry for converting petroleum oils of relatively high boiling point to more valuable lower boiling products, including gasoline and middle distillates, such as kerosene, jet fuel and heating oil. The pre-eminent catalytic cracking process now in use is the fluid catalytic cracking process (FCC) in which a pre-heated feed is brought into contact with a hot cracking catalyst which is in the form of a fine powder, typically having a particle size of about 10-300 microns, usually about 60-70 microns, for the desired cracking reactions to take place. During the cracking, coke and hydrocarbonaceous material are deposited on the catalyst particles. This results in a loss of catalyst activity and selectivity. The coked catalyst particles, and associated hydrocarbon material, are subjected to a stripping process, usually with steam, to remove as much of the hydrocarbon material as technically and economically feasible. The stripped particles containing non-strippable coke, are removed from the stripper and sent to a regenerator where the coked catalyst particles are regenerated by being contacted with air, or a mixture of air and oxygen, at an elevated temperature. This results in the combustion of the coke which is a strongly exothermic reaction which, besides removing the coke, serves to heat the catalyst to the temperatures appropriate for the endothermic cracking reaction. The process is carried out in an integrated unit comprising the cracking reactor, the stripper, the regenerator, and the appropriate ancillary equipment. The catalyst is continuously circulated from the reactor or reaction zone, to the stripper and then to the regenerator and back to the reactor. The circulation rate is typically adjusted relative to the teed rate of the oil to maintain a heat balanced operation in which the heat produced in the regenerator is sufficient for maintaining the cracking reaction with the circulating regenerated catalyst being used as the heat transfer medium. Typical fluid catalytic cracking processes are described in the monograph Fluid Catalytic Cracking with Zeolite Catalysts, Venuto, P. B. and Habib, E. T., Marcel Dekker Inc. N.Y. 1979, which is incorporated herein by reference. As described in this monograph, catalysts which are conventionally used are based on zeolites, especially the large pore synthetic faujasites, zeolites X and Y.
Typical feeds to a catalytic cracker can generally be characterized as being a relatively high boiling oil or residuum, either on its own, or mixed with other fractions, also usually of a relatively high boiling point. The most common feeds are gas oils, that is, high boiling, non-residual oils, with an initial boiling point usually above about 230.degree. C., more commonly above about 350.degree. C., with end points of up to about 620.degree. C. Typical gas oils include straight run (atmospheric) gas oil, vacuum gas oil, and coker gas oils.
While such conventional fluid catalytic cracking processes are suitable for producing conventional transportation fuels, such fuels are generally unable to meet the more demanding requirements of low emissions fuels and chemical feedstock production. To augment the volume of low emission fuels, it is desirable to increase the amounts of light olefins, such as propylene, iso- and normal butylenes, and isoamylene. The propylene, isobutylene, and isoamylene can be reacted with methanol to form methyl-propyl-ethers, methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE), and tertiary amyl methyl ether (TAME). These are high octane blending components which can be added to gasoline to satisfy oxygen requirements mandated by legislation. In addition to enhancing the volume and octane number of gasoline, they also reduce emissions. It is particularly desirable to increase the yield of ethylene and propylene which are valuable as a chemical raw material. Conventional fluid catalytic cracking does not produce large enough quantities of these light olefins, particularly ethylene. Consequently, there exits a need in the art for methods of producing larger quantities of ethylene and propylene for chemicals raw materials, as well as other light olefins for low emissions transportation fuels, such as gasoline and distillates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,728 discloses a fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) unit that is operated to maximize olefin production. The FCC unit has two separate risers into which a different feed stream is introduced. The operation of the risers is designed so that a suitable catalyst will act to convert a heavy gas oil in one riser and another suitable catalyst will act to crack a lighter olefin/naphtha feed in the other riser. Conditions within the heavy gas oil riser can be modified to maximize either gasoline or olefin production. The primary means of maximizing production of the desired product is by using a specified catalyst.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,936 to Arco teaches a process for the preparation of propylene from C.sub.4 or higher feeds by a combination of cracking and metathesis wherein the higher hydrocarbon is cracked to form ethylene and propylene and at least a portion of the ethylene is metathesized to propylene. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,935 and 5,043,522.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,776 teaches a process for the conversion of a hydrocarbonaccous feedstock by contacting the feedstock with a moving bed of a zeolitic catalyst comprising a zeolite with a pore diameter of 0.3 to 0.7 nm, at a temperature above about 500.degree. C. and at a residence time less than about 10 seconds. Olefins are produced with relatively little saturated gaseous hydrocarbons being formed. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,172 to Mobil teaches a process for converting hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks wherein olefins are produced by reacting said feedstock in the presence of a ZSM-5 catalyst.
A problem inherent in producing olefin products using FCC units is that the process depends upon a specific catalyst balance to maximize production. In addition, even if a specific catalyst balance can be maintained to maximize overall olefin production, olefin selectivity is generally low due to undesirable side reactions, such as extensive cracking, isomerization, aromatization and hydrogen transfer reactions. Therefore, it is desirable to maximize olefin production in a process that allows a high degree of control over the selectivity of C.sub.2, C.sub.3 and C.sub.4 olefins.